Rina Tôin
Rina Tôin (里奈桐蔭, Tôin Rina) often incorrectly romanized as Lina Touin, is one of the main protagonists in the anime: Mermaid Melody. It is spelled like "Rina" but pronounced like "Lina", just Like Lucia is spelled like "Ruchia" in the manga. Profile *'Name: ' Rina Tôin *'Race: ' Mermaid/ Human *'Age: ' 13-16 *'Birthday: ' Saturday 2nd September, 1989 *'Star Sign: ' Virgo *'Gender: ' Female *'Alias: ' Green Pearl Voice *'Voice Actor: ' Mayumi Asano *'Height: ' 5'6 *'Weight: ' 105 Lbs *'Favorite Color: ' Green *'Image Song: ' 'Star Jewel', 'Piece of Love' *'Hobby: ' Reading *'Favorite Type of Boy: ' Steady and Brave *'Favorite Subject:' Home Economics *'Least Favorite Subject:' History History Rina is the Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic ocean. She couldn't let go of her past when her palace and home was destroyed by Gaito. While swimming away with her best friend, Noel (Indigo Pearl Voice), she almost got captured by Gaito until Noel sacrificed herself and got captured in place of Rina allowing her to escape. Because of that, Rina felt guilty for Noel's capture and was also looked down on by the Antarctic Ocean, along with their princess Karen because of the fake rumor that Rina had abandoned Noel instead. Personality Rina is the most and dishonest of the whole group when it comes to her feelings. She is a deep thinker and is always prepared to rescue her friends and to protect herself. She is beautiful and calm, also she is helpful, honest and loyal to her friends. Many people think she has the best voice out of all the mermaids. Rina acts a little bit like a tomboy at first. She also does not have interest in finding love and is not even as close as a girly-girl like Lucia and Hanon. Although she may not seem so friendly and seem to be emotionless and cold-blooded when she first appears, she actually is a great comrade to have for the trio. Rina is obsessed with winning a wall mounted plasma television from a lottery. Appearance In her human form she has grey eyes but in her mermaid and idol form she has green eyes, In her human, mermaid, and idol form she has seaweed green hair but in her idol and mermaid form it is much longer, she wears a green shell necklace around her neck containing her green pearl. Forms and Aspects As a mermaid, Rina has to transform into a human in order to stay on land. When she is facing a sea monster, she transforms into her idol form, Green Pearl Voice, and uses her voice as an offense. Her two songs are Star Jewel and Piece of Love. In the italian dub she sings Stella Preziosa. In the manga, she uses "Cool Shine Pitch" instead of the "Love Shower Pitch!" she uses in the anime, along with the rest of the mermaids. Human Form Rina's human form only differs slightly from her mermaid form. Her hair remains long, reaching to just below her hips and doesn't change color, while her eyes become grey instead of green. Her choice of clothing lean towards the sophisticated and masculine; she's usually in dark slacks or blue jeans, long sleeved or sleeveless dress shirts, and dress shoes. During school, she wears the boys uniform instead of the girls. She is one of the tallest of the mermaid princesses behind Karen and Noel. Mermaid Form Rina was born on a Saturday, thus making her a green mermaid, with green hair and green eyes. Her outfit is the same as the rest of the mermaid princesses. She wears the similar shell bra, shell locket, a bracelet around one of her upper arms, and double pearl bracelets around one of her wrists and her tail. Rina’s princess outfit was first seen in chapter 14 of the manga. Her outfit is very similar to her regular mermaid outfit. However, some changes are a headband of small, yellow roses, two strings of pearls looped around the base of her tail, and a dress with a cleft and three bows on the side of her tail. Rina appeared in her princess form a second time in chapter 19; this time her dress is identical to everyone else- with both bows and the cleft in her skirts aligned in the center of her front side. Idol Form When facing enemies, Rina transforms into her idol form, Green Pearl Voice. Her first outfit consists of a long light green halter neck dress with a slit on the side ending at the knee, long light green gloves with dark green slightly ruffled cuffs to her upper arm, and high heeled light green sandals. Rina, along with Hanon and Lucia, gained her second outfit in episode 28 when the trio was upgraded by the goddess Aqua Regina. Her second outfit is noticeably different from her first one. Her long dress now is complete with double layers. The first layer is light green and the second is slightly lighter, and she has a seaweed green bow on her right side. Her gloves now have a second layer which are a shade lighter, and the sandals are now have pearls on the straps. She also gains accessories such as a yellow-green pearl bead headband, a watch, and slightly darker green cuffs on the top of her dress. Her hair also lengthens massively. Rina’s second form is more powerful than the first one; it enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs. Transformation thumb|360px|left|Green pearl Voice! Rina's transformation is like all the other mermaid princesses. Her pearl becomes her E-Pitch microphone and her body glows and she starts her transformation. Her dress, heeled shoes and afterwards, her gloves transforms. She ends her transformation with a pose. After Aqua Regina gives the trio the upgrade in outfits Rina's transformation is slightly different. First her gloves appear then her dress, which now has a second layer, then her shoes. The long bow that the trio wears is in a slightly different place on Rina. The long, dark green bow is tied on her right hip instead at the back of her waist. A new accessory that is in her new transformation is her golden circlet just above her bangs. Powers Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Rina needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. She has two image songs from both seasons of the anime: 'Star Jewel' and 'Piece of Love'. In the italian dub, her song is 'Stella Preziosa'. It is currently rumored that Rina has been loosely based on real world superhero, The Bird (Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada). Voice Actor In the anime Rina is voiced by Mayumi Asano (浅野まゆみ Asano Mayumi) born on November 13, 1969 See Also *Hanon Houshou *Lucia Nanami *Karen *Noel *Coco *Sara *Seira Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:mermaids Category:Main Characters